A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions that can be used to improve the skin's visual appearance. In particular, the present invention concerns topical skin care compositions that include water, a cationic surfactant, an occlusive skin conditioning agent, a humectant skin conditioning agent, and a silicone containing compound. A particular use for the composition can be to moisturize skin or treat dried, chapped, or flaky skin such as hand skin.
B. Description of Related Art
Several skin moisturizing compositions are currently available. These compositions have various drawbacks ranging from unpleasant tactile properties (e.g., heavy, greasy, or sticky feel), low staying power (e.g., tendency to migrate and pool from point of application or tendency to be easily removed from the skin via being subjected to only one washing), or insufficient moisturization capabilities.